Cristal: entre Rose et Perce-Neige
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Jusqu'à la fin, Barasuishou ne comprit pas les paroles de la septième poupée. Comment deux individus qui se ressemblaient tant physiquement pouvaient être aussi différents?


_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**L'idée d'une fanfiction sur Rozen Maiden me taraudait depuis déjà un petit moment...Enfin j'ai eu le courage de l'écrire et, surtout, de la publier!**_

_**Barasuishou et Kirakishou étant toutes deux mes personnages préférés, c'était difficile de résister à l'envie de se centrer sur elles en particulier. J'ai été très frustrée de ne pas voir un face à face entre ces deux-là dans Traümend...Franchement, l'apparition limite en caméo de Kirakishou dans cette saison m'a tellement outrée si vous saviez...De même, dans la nouvelle saison de 2013...Il n'y a pas de Barasuishou...Bon je sais que là c'est parce que ça reprend la trame du manga papier et que donc, Barasuishou n'existe pas mais voilà...C'est quand même triste.**_

_**Enfin bon, pour bien comprendre les détails de ce one-shot, il est conseillé d'avoir visionné la deuxième saison de Rozen Maiden et d'avoir lu (ou vu la saison 2013) de la série...même si ce n'est pas obligatoire bien sûr.**_

_**Aussi, je m'excuse pour le titre pas très original...Avoir pris le nom des deux personnages (Kirakishou voulant dire perce-neige de cristal et Barasuishou, rose de cristal) et faire un mélange des deux était vraiment la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit...**_

_**Dernière chose: le rating T n'est pas là au hasard~**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

_**Les personnages et l'univers de Rozen Maiden ne m'appartiennent pas, mais si cela avait été le cas, la saison 2013 aurait été moins...LENTE**_

**Cristal : entre Rose et Perce-neige.**

...

...

« Hé bien ? Tu te réveilles enfin…Tu es vraiment molle, tu sais ça ? »

...

« Huuuum…Tu ne réponds pas ? Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu ne sais pas parler ? Où tout simplement que tu n'entends pas ? Haha, voilà donc à quoi ressemble une pale copie au final, c'est triste. Un pauvre déchet…»

...

« Oui vraiment…Ton créateur est un incapable…

_Qui es-tu ?

_Qui es-tu ?

_Que fais-je là ?

_Que fais-je là ?

_Pourquoi répètes-tu ce que je dis ?

_Pourquoi répètes-tu ce que je dis ?

_... »

Un silence.

Barasuishou regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un endroit a priori inconnu. Rien ne semblait pouvoir indiquer qu'une entrée, ou une sortie, puisse exister dans ce vaste paysage immaculé. Au sol se trouvaient par-ci par-là des ronces, rendant un peu coloré ce monde épuré. Barasuishou reporta son attention vers son interlocutrice qui semblait être aussi étrange que cet environnement. Une robe bouffante, l'œil gauche de couleur doré, une rose blanche enfoncée dans l'œil droit (était-ce douloureux ?)…Cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Où suis-je ?

_Où suis-je ? »

Ce petit jeu commençait à être assez agaçant.

« Je suis Barasuishou, la septième poupée Rozen Maiden.

_Je suis Kirakishou, la véritable septième poupée Rozen Maiden. »

Oh. Ceci expliquait donc cela. Les deux poupées s'observèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Kirakishou fut prise d'un fou rire. Devant le soudain éclat, Barasuishou, qui s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, ferma la bouche tout en regardant son interlocutrice bizarrement.

« Hihi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur excuse-moi ! Je suis heureuse c'est tout. Oh oui, si tu savais à quel point je le suis...Mis-à-part Laplace, je ne parle jamais à personne, je me sens si seule ici…Vraiment seule. »

D'un geste brutal, Kirakishou prit le visage de Barasuishou entre ses mains sans se préoccuper de la force qu'elle utilisait alors.

« Si tu es ici…Ce n'est pas pour rien tu sais ? Laplace a réalisé le souhait que je lui ai demandé… »

Cette fille avait dit un instant plus tôt ne pas avoir l'intention de lui faire peur pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi Barasuishou se sentait mal-à-l'aise en sa présence ?

« Huhuhu…Tu es dans ma dimension personnelle, ma N-field. Avant que ton rôle dans le Alice Game ne commence, j'ai pris soin de demander à notre cher lapin blanc de t'amener ici…Pour que nous puissions discuter en toute tranquillité ma très chère fausse sœur. »

Discuter…De quoi ?

« Oh de tout et de rien…Vu que tu as été construite à mon image, je pensais que tu allais me ressembler…Voire même piquer ma place dans le jeu mais…Je me suis trompée. »

Barasuishou, pas particulièrement décontenancée par le fait que la septième poupée avait répondu à sa question silencieuse, l'observa sans mot dire. Elle savait que son père l'avait fabriqué en prenant pour modèle Kirakishou, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. Elle se souvenait qu'un jour, son créateur lui avait dit que la dernière fabrication de Rozen n'avait pas d'enveloppe charnelle. Enju, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle son maître avait décidé de créer une Rozen Maiden sans corps, avait jeté un œil aux esquisses de cette fameuse poupée. De très loin, il avait trouvé que les traits de la « Rose Blanche » étaient les plus beaux qu'avait alors créé Rozen. Ainsi, Enju trouva que ne pas pouvoir voir en chair et en os cette beauté serait du gâchis et décida de créer sa propre poupée à l'effigie de Kirakishou.

Maintenant que Barasuishou voyait la septième poupée, elle comprit que son père avait réussi son pari. Mis-à-part les habits, on aurait pu les confondre.

« Tu sais, quand je dis que je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas vraiment pour te vexer…C'est juste que je nous trouve totalement différentes toi et moi… »

Kirakishou approcha encore plus son visage de celui de son interlocutrice tout en fixant son œil gauche. Barasuishou trouvait cette poupée trop envahissante. Mais au vu de la situation, elle ne savait pas si se défaire de l'étreinte de Kirakishou n'allait apporter que des bonnes choses. Dans une N-field inconnue, face à une personne dont les pouvoirs étaient un mystère, mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle se contenta alors de rester de marbre face au comportement dérangeant de la Rose Blanche.

« Oui totalement différentes…Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas lorsque je te parle ?

_Tu attendais une réponse ?

_Hahaha pas particulièrement. »

Kirakishou se dégagea alors et contempla Barasuishou durant quelques instants d'un sourire malsain.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, sache qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Sur terre il fait nuit noire…Ce n'est pas ton enveloppe corporelle qui a été amenée dans cette dimension.

_Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

_Donc tu ne pourras quitter cet endroit que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. A ton réveil, tout cela ne sera qu'un rêve pour toi. »

Elle aurait pu au moins l'écouter au lieu de continuer de parler d'un ton mielleux…Barasuishou trouvait Kirakishou assez impolie.

« Huuum, je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les autres parler tu sais? Leur avis m'ait totalement indifférent, il ne m'apporte rien de particulier après tout…C'est une chance que toi, tu sois du genre à écouter les autres sans broncher! Si les circonstances étaient différentes, nous aurions pu bien nous entendre !

_...

_Dis-moi, tu ne dégages pas d'aura particulièrement menaçante, n'es-tu pas sensée vouloir m'attaquer étant donné que je suis une Rozen Maiden ? »

Barasuishou considéra la question quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix monotone :

« Ma mission est de récolter les Rosa Mystica de toutes les Rozen Maiden…Mais pas de manière irréfléchie. Kirakishou la Rose Blanche, notre plan était de te prendre ta Rosa Mystica après celles des six autres poupées. Simplement car avec mes seuls pouvoirs, je ne pourrai pas te vaincre. »

Le sourire de Kirakishou s'élargit.

« Ooooh, tu réfléchis plus que tu ne parles on dirait…C'est bien.

_Aurais-tu voulu que j'engage un combat ?

_Non justement. Nous en connaissons toutes deux l'issu de toutes manières. »

Barasuishou tenta d'ignorer les ronces qui s'agitaient sous ses pieds et attendit que Kirakishou reprenne la parole. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

« Bon, maintenant que nous nous connaissons un peu…Il serait temps que je te dise la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir non ?

_Ce serait bien en effet… »

Les ronces sous les pieds des deux poupées ne tardèrent pas à se lever et à se diriger vers Barasuishou qui sauta le plus haut possible afin de les éviter. Elle matérialisa alors une épée de glace afin de se préparer à trancher ces choses une fois qu'elle aura touché le sol.

« Haaaaan, tu comptes te battre finalement…Tu n'es pas drôle… »

Comment osait-elle dire ça alors que c'était elle qui avait commencé à l'attaquer ?

Barasuishou n'eut pas le temps de brandir son arme que déjà, une partie des ronces s'était enroulée autour de son bras la forçant ainsi à lâcher son épée. Elle fut aussitôt plaquée au sol à moitié ensevelie par ces plantes dont le nombre semblait avoir considérablement augmenté.

Kirakishou s'agenouilla près de sa copie d'un air rassurant.

« Si je t'ai fait venir ici…C'est pour que tu me fasses une promesse ma bien-aimée fausse sœur… »

Aux yeux de Barasuishou, l'air rassurant qu'avait adopté Kirakishou ne lui allait absolument pas…Cette poupée…Cette poupée était tellement malsaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Barasuishou se surprit à avoir peur. Même plus tard, lorsqu'elle affrontera Shinku et les autres, même lorsque son corps n'aura pas pu supporter les Rosa Mystica des autres poupées, même lorsqu'elle se verra mourir avec son créateur, son père…Même à tous ces moments là, elle ne ressentira pas une peur semblable à celle qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, face à la poupée qui lui ressemblait tant.

Kirakishou avança sa main vers le visage de la fausse Rozen Maiden et lui retira le bandeau qui lui couvrait alors l'œil droit. Elles se contemplèrent quelques instants et le visage de Kirakishou se fit rêveur.

« Ton père…Doit vraiment t'aimer tu sais ? Comme je t'envie…Je t'envie vraiment...Vraiment...Beaucoup… »

Barasuishou avait vraiment du mal à la suivre…Elle se demandait si la santé mentale de Rose Blanche n'avait pas été atteinte après tous ces siècles d'emprisonnement dans sa N-Field.

« Ton cache-œil…Est vraiment là pour la décoration pas vrai ? Tes deux yeux sont en place et n'ont aucun problème apparent…Contrairement à moi…Ton père…N'a pas eu le courage de te faire un œil estropié…Parce qu'il t'aime tant…Contrairement à moi…Moi il m'a fait cet œil inutile…Cet œil gênant…Il ne m'a même pas fait de corps…Mon père est cruel pas vrai ? Pas vrai tu ne trouves pas ? Dis-moi qu'il est cruel ! Dis-moi que tu le trouves cruel ! »

Elle avait hurlé les dernières paroles à la manière d'une véritable maniaque. Mais Barasuishou ne pouvait pas nier la véracité des paroles de Kirakishou. La Rose de Cristal ne pouvait pas imaginer la triste vie qu'avait jusqu'alors menée sa fausse sœur, elle qui avait toujours reçu l'attention de son bien-aimé père.

D'un geste brusque, Kirakishou prit les cheveux de Barasuishou avec une main, la forçant ainsi à relever la tête. Contrastant avec ses violents mouvements, la voix avec laquelle elle parla par la suite se fit douce…Presque mélodieuse.

« Voilà pourquoi…Je n'ai aucune raison de participer au Alice Game…ce jeu stupide que Père a mit en place…Devenir la Alice dont cet homme a toujours rêvé ne m'intéresse pas…Je veux juste…Un corps. »

Barasuishou sentit la peur s'intensifier…Kirakishou…Voulait-elle lui prendre son corps ?

« Cet Alice Game…m'est inutile…Mais, les poupées qui y participent en revanche…Je veux un corps...Et je veux à manger aussi. J'ai faim tu sais?

_...

_Hihi, ne me regarde pas ainsi : je veux juste te demander un petit service…Ou plutôt m'assurer que tu vas me donner ce que je souhaite. Tu allais le faire même si je ne te le demandais pas mais tu comprends, nous ne sommes jamais sûrs de rien… »

Kirakishou relâcha l'étreinte qu'elle possédait sur les cheveux de son interlocutrice et lui prit le visage délicatement. Elle mit alors le cache-œil de Barasuishou sur son œil gauche au lieu de son œil droit.

Barasuishou fut surprise par le geste mais ne mit que quelques secondes à en comprendre la signification. Kirakishou ne voulait pas pousser la ressemblance entre les deux poupées trop loin. Ainsi, Kirakishou aurait une rose blanche sur son œil droit tandis que Barasuishou aurait un cache-œil sur son œil gauche. Même si le créateur de la fausse poupée avait voulu les faire se ressembler le plus possible, Barasuishou se trouva être d'accord avec l'envie qu'avait Kirakishou de les différencier, même si cela allait contre la volonté de son père.

« Lorsque le Alice Game sera terminé pour toi…Je veux que tu viennes me voir…

_C'était déjà prévu.

_Je sais. Mais je voulais que tu m'en fasses la promesse.

_Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de Kirakishou devint carnassier. Elle approcha son visage de celui de sa copie et lui susurra d'une voix lente.

« Parce je veux être certaine de pouvoir manger un plat de choix sans que celui-ci ne m'oublie. »

...

...

Barasuishou se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu.

Il faisait noir autour d'elle et tout son environnement semblait endormi…Cette rencontre avec la Rose Blanche…Elle l'avait rêvé pas vrai? Son inconscient lui envoyait-il des messages de culpabilité dû au fait qu'elle usurpait son identité dans le Alice Game? Elle se toucha alors le visage et découvrit que son cache-oeil se trouvait non plus sur son œil droit mais sur son œil gauche.

...Peut-être n'avait-elle pas rêvé après tout ?

Ce jour là, ce fut la première bataille de Barasuishou dans le macabre jeu instauré par Rozen. Calmement, elle s'était présentée devant Suigintou, la première Rozen Maiden, comme étant la septième poupée officielle du Alice Game. Elle trouva ironique le fait qu'en une seule entrevue, elle avait réussi à prendre l'agaçante habitude de Kirakishou de répéter les paroles de l'interlocuteur en guise de salut.

Pas une seule fois lors des nombreuses batailles qui suivirent au cours des mois, Barasuishou n'avait eu de remords envers l'identité qu'elle utilisait. Non pas parce qu'elle faisait tout cela pour son père mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait que la véritable septième poupée s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était "un plat de choix" pas vrai? En repensant à la manière dont Kirakishou lui avait annoncé ça, Barasuishou ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons. Quelle ironie pour la poupée maîtrisant la glace.

« Pas une seule fois, Kirakishou ne m'a appelé par mon prénom. »

Peut-être cela était-ce parce qu'elle ne la considérait pas vraiment comme un être à part entière? Après tout, Barasuishou n'était qu'une copie. Même si , contrairement à Suigintou, la Rose des Glaces ne réfléchissait pas particulièrement aux problèmes d'identité dont elle pourrait être victime, le fait que Kirakishou s'adressait à elle de manière aussi restrictive l'agaçait un peu.

Il y'avait aussi une autre chose qui avait décontenancé Barasuishou lors de son entretien avec la Rose Blanche…

_« Vu que tu as été construite à mon image, je pensais que tu allais me ressembler…Voire même piquer ma place dans le jeu mais…Je me suis trompée. »_

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par-là ? S'attendait-elle à la voir perdre contre l'une de ses sœurs ? Non…Sinon elle ne lui aurait pas demandé de revenir la voir lorsque le jeu serait terminé…Pour elle. Elle avait dit "pour elle"…Elle s'attendait vraiment à la voir perdre...

Cette Kirakishou…Ne perdait rien pour attendre. Lorsqu'elle aurait récupéré les Rosa Mystica des six autres Rozen Maiden, Barasuishou s'assurerait de détruire cette Rose Blanche. Et elle y prendrait du plaisir…Beaucoup de plaisir.

Enfin, ce projet n'avait été mis en place que sur le papier bien sûr…Au final Barasuishou n'avait pas survécu au Alice Game.

Avant de mourir, Barasuishou s'était mise à pleurer. De tristesse pour ne pas avoir pu réaliser le rêve de son père…Et de frustration pour ne pas avoir pu revoir une dernière fois Kirakishou.

...

...

« Aaaah décidémment, tu es vraiment trop molle ma chère ! »

...

...

Kirakishou.

« Je…Ne suis pas morte ?

_Alala, c'est triste que tu aies presque remporté le Alice Game tout de même…Si ton père n'avait pas été aussi incapable, ton corps aurait pu supporter la pression de toutes les Rosa Mystica…Ton créateur était vraiment inutile tu sais ça? Enfin bon, c'était tellement prévisible que la pureté des Rosa Mystica te détruirait ma pauvre…»

N'écoutait-elle réellement jamais quand on lui parlait ?

« Enfin bon, ravie que tu te soies souvenue lors de ton dernier souffle que lorsque le jeu serait terminé pour toi, il fallait que tu reviennes me voir… »

Barasuishou était épuisée. Beaucoup trop épuisée pour formuler une nouvelle phrase et beaucoup trop épuisée pour bouger. Elle se contenta de regarder Kirakishou d'un air neutre.

Cette dernière s'avança de la même manière que lors de leur première rencontre et lui plaça son cache-œil sur l'œil droit en souriant. Elle murmura de son éternel sourire :

« Tu as bien travaillé, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute si tu as perdu…Et pour ça, j'ai envie de te respecter...Ma très chère sœur Barasuishou, la Rose de Cristal… »

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ainsi ses canines immaculées. D'une voix suave, elle prononça les dernières paroles que Barasuishou entendit:

« Un adieu pour toi…Un bon appétit pour moi. »

**Fin!**

_**En voilà une fin tragique...Il fallait que ça se termine comme ça de toutes manières...Même si Barasuishou est géniale, il fallait bien la faire mourir...Eugh. C'est atroce de dire ça. **_

_**J'espère avoir bien retranscrit le caractère un peu dérangé de Kirakishou... Même si les psychopathes sont toujours drôles à écrire, il faut tout de même rester vigilant à n'en faire ni trop ni pas assez...Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis là-dessus! ^^**_

_**Aussi, je n'étais pas sûre du genre à mettre pour la fic donc...au final elle est dans le domaine "général". **_

_**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter si il y'a eu des choses qui vous ont dérangé (ou plu on sait jamais XD)!**_


End file.
